pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirexus
Mirexus is the final boss of Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Reminiscence. He covers 2 lanes, can summon zombies and use abilities depending on his current phase. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The Memory Guardian from the distant realms of hock-us poke-us. Special: Can environmentally modify environmental modifiers Mirexus sure took his skills to professional standards. His levitation spells can eliminate the gravity holding him onto the earth, his telekenesis has gone to the point where the movements can alter the fabric of the universe, and his understanding of the worlds allow him to bend space-time itself. There's nothing wrong with liking magic, and he'd go as far as bribing every scientist out there to prove it exists. Abilities Mirexus has three stages of health. Depending on the current phase, he will be armed with different abilities: *He will summon zombies, depending on the phase. *During phase 1, he can summon a lightning bolt that destroys plants in a 2x2 area. *In phase 1 only, he can release force from his hand to toss out all plants and zombies in 1 lane out of the lawn. *During phase 2, he can summon two lightning bolts, each destroys plants in a 2x2 area. *In phase 2 only, he can change the position of the rightmost Warp Tile to an another tile where at least one zombie is on, immediately teleporting this zombie. *During phase 2, he can move anywhere on the lawn except the three leftmost columns, destroying any plant or zombie under him with his 3x1 Magic Circle. He can only move within his columns in the other phases. *At the start of phase 3, a white flash occurs, and all Portuses along with anything within the four leftmost columns will be eliminated and those columns will no longer be plantable. Mirexus will then move up to column 6 and 7, and the player is left with only a full 5x5 lawn (25 land tiles). *In phase 3 only, he can summon an iceshard that deals no damage but slows down plants and zombies in a 3x3 area for 10 seconds, and at the same time, a fire shard which deals 5 damage to everything in a 3x3 area. *In phase 3 only, he can summon and change positions of one lollipop and two Delete Tiles (summon if they are not present, change positions otherwise) *Has a low chance of appearing. Gallery Mirexus HD.png|HD Mirexus MirexusMagicCircle.png|His Magic Circle MirexusLightningBolt.png|His lightning bolt MirexusForce.png|His force MirexusFireShard.png|His fire shard MirexusIceShard.png|His ice shard Mirexus Sketch.png|Sketch by Magicwaterz Mellow Memories Lawn Boss.png|The level's setting Trivia *This was made based of Professor Codex from the Bookworm Adventures series. **Part of his dialogue directly references Codex's lines. *When the player loses his level (Mellow Memories - Night 20), instead of the usual "The Zombies Ate Your Brains" screen, it will be replaced with Mirexus teleporting out of the world, the game pauses and the screen shatters. The player is left with only a black screen and the two "Retry" and "Back to menu" buttons. Category:Mellow Memories